


Marvel Thoughts [And Then Some]

by ShadowQueen55



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Infinity Gauntlet, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen55/pseuds/ShadowQueen55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Thoughts [And Then Some]<br/>-<br/>My thoughts on Marvel topics </p><p>Topics I will be talking about include:<br/>*Marvel characters<br/>*The comics<br/>*The movies<br/>*Theories<br/>*Ships</p><p>I will also explain marvel topics as well<br/>-<br/>Occasionally I'll have recommendation chapters where I'll either recommend something to you guys [fanfictions, books, movies, music, that sorta thing] or where I'll ask you guys for recommendations.<br/>-<br/>If you would like me to talk about any specific Marvel topics, just comment on one of the chapters :D</p><p>~♆Eleanor Barton♆</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all :D

-

Okay so, short Authors note for you guys.

My pseudonym (Or alias bc that sounds cooler) is Eleanor Barton, you all can call me Ellie though, if you'd like.

Anywho I've decided to start a book full of my thoughts and opinions on different Marvel Topics like the characters, comics, movies, theories, ships, the Cinematic Universe all together, that sort of thing. I will also be explaining things from the Marvel Universe as a whole, for example I will explain the Superhero Registation Act in a later chapter for those who don't know what it is and eventually I'll explain who Doctor Strange really is. 

*WARNING* Because I will be talking about these things there may be spoilers in certain chapters about one of the movies/comics or something, so I will do my best to put up spoiler warnings at the beginning of said chapters.

Also since I'm just starting this, I'll need a lot of ideas so if any of you fabulous people have any specific topics about Marvel that you'd like me to talk about, just send them my way.

A teeny tiny bit about me: I love marvel (surprising I know) and all things geeky. This means that I make a hell of a lot of references to pop culture and whatnot so if you understand my references throughout this book, you are one awesome person :) 

 

And yeah that's all for this chapter :)

Until the next chapter my readers 

ALLONS-Y 

 

~♆Eleanor Barton♆


	2. My Civil War Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be explaining whose side I'm on for Captain America Civil War

So I am 100% Team Cap!

Some of you may also be on Team Cap with me while others may be Team Iron Man, and there's nothing wrong with that. I just happen to be one of the many people who is Team Cap, and I'll explain why.

[A/N: My reasons for being Team Cap rely heavily on what I've read from the Civil War comics, what I've seen in other MCU movies, and what I've seen in the trailers. Remember these are my reasons/opinions, so don't get angry if I don't share your views.]

 

I'm Team Cap for Captain America Civil War because I agree with Steve's view on the problem at hand. I'm anti-registration and with that I agree that the government shouldn't control superheroes and that they shouldn't control what they do. While some may argue that superheroes need limitations and that someone should be held accountable for the aftermath of superhero fighting, I agree with Cap in the sense that I don't think the government should have more control over superheroes than they already have. Plus HYDRA could still be a big part of the government without people realizing it. There are also plenty of other evil organizations that may also be a part of the US government that we don't know about, and there are certainly bad people working in the government, people who could easily abuse the control over these people and these heroes. I also side with Cap because I want Bucky to be safe. He's a victim who was forced into the role of a villain and the government blames Bucky for everything HYDRA made him do as The Winter Soldier and in turn want him arrested or worse: Killed. I don't think Bucky deserves that so he needs to be protected from the government and if I sided with Tony, that in then would mean I would want Bucky taken in, and I don't want that.

 

Now when it came to the comics, I was Team Cap as well. The plot was, long story short, about the Superhero registration act and how Tony wanted it to go through while Steve didn't (I will post a chapter about the Superhero Registration Act and what it is eventually. Im asking some people for help on it so that I can make the chapter as accurate as possible). The whole Marvel Universe was split in half, those who sided with Tony (Iron Man) and those who sided with Steve (Captain America). What I found interesting was that many of the superheroes who sided with Tony though, were the ones who didn't have secret identities, the ones who were out to the public.

Anywho, I disagreed on the idea that superpowered people/Superheroes should be forced to register with the government, I thought it was unfair and unjust and that it wasn't necessary. So I thought it was a little unfair that they'd want to force those with superpowers to register, regardless of whether or not they were in the field. I thought that the act was a violation of these people's rights and that if the act did go through, there was a high chance the government would use superheroes as their weapons and I thought that was wrong, the idea of superheroes being used to do the government's dirty work. And so my thoughts were the same when it came the comics. I didn't think the government needed more control over the Superheroes than they already had so I was Team Cap for the Civil War comics as well.

And after explaining my thoughts and opinions I can fully say that I am Team Captain America.

So that leaves one question for you guys: Whose side are you on...... and why?

Comment below I'm genuinely curious :D

And yeah that's all for this chapter so until the next chapter, I bid you farewell my readers

~♆Eleanor Barton♆


End file.
